after the war how life went on
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: what happens to the gang after the war? this is the story of how they handle relationships, fights, friends, and just plain growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Okay, so this is my first story! Sorry it's really short! It's going to have more chapters, though. It's a series of percabeth one shots, which I figured would be an easy start to my profile. Hope you guys like it!

- Starburst sweetie13

PS- oh- the poll on my page is important to this story so make sure you vote if you like it! :D

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND ITS REALLY OOC!

Disclaimer; I don't own Percy Jackson, because I am not Rick Riordan. I am not middle aged or a man, and I certainly don't have a wife and two sons…..

**PERCY'S POV:**

Annabeth opened her door. "Hey, Seaweed brain!" She tried to hide her smile.

I smiled back "Hey Wisegirl."

We'd been dating for a month now, and since so many couples didn't make it, Chiron had decided that the _older_ couples should be able to be alone in the same room. So he lifted the rule that boys and girls couldn't be alone in a cabin together.

I came in Athena Cabin. Wow. I still get amazed when I come in here .There's SmartBords everywhere on the walls, and chalkboards filled with more math problems than my brain can hold, and books...and books...and books...

But all I saw was Annabeth. She was so unbearably sexy in her orange camp tee shirt and Daisy Dukes. She turned around and saw me staring at her butt. "SEAWEED BRAIN!"

I prepared myself to be punched. I was. "OW!" Abused by my girlfriend! Wah…I'm soo whipped….

"Oh, man up!" She's so sexy. Man- I have it bad!

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but you can't wear Dais-"

"Don't!" hmmm…

"Daisy Du-"

"Don't you dare say it Perseus! I don't-" this is starting to get fun…..

"Daisy Dukes!" I grinned.

"I don't wear those!" She yelled, frustrated.

My grin grew. "Booty shorts! " She turned red. I put my arms around her. "You know I love you- I just like to tease you." I smiled. My hands slid from her lower back to her butt.

She knew what I was doing. She put her arm back and twined our fingers together, but I knew what SHE was doing.

I'm not THAT stupid, you know.

"AWW, ANNIE!" I groaned, and I hugged her tighter.

"Percyyyy! Stop it! You're smushing me!" I smiled and let go, yawning.

"Night Wisegirl." I said kissing her quickly, and I grinned and smacked her butt before I walked out.

As soon as I opened the door, she tackled me onto the grass and sat on me!

I spat grass out while other campers ran out to where we were and took pictures of us, with Annabeth standing on me, and my face smashed into the grass. We must've looked like the Virginian flag. "Great." I groaned. "Not again!"

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Ahh. Sweet victory. Haha

That Seaweed Brain really thought he could get past a daughter of ATHENA after smacking her butt? How stupid can you be? He is related to Poseidon, though. He isn't the smartest god ever. (My mom is)

I looked down at my poor boyfriend. Campers swarmed around us taking pictures, while I stood on top of him and he spat out grass.

He knew he deserved this.

"Okay!" I yelled! "Leave. NOW."

I gave them the evil eye and they went to their cabins. I helped Percy up. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I deserved it." He groaned, and I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! sorry it took so long to reply for this story, i was also writing another called forever April- (check it out!) and since a bunch of people really liked it, i was taking really long to write the next few chapters. Hope you guys like this 1! :D

**PERCY'S POV:**

I walked in my room, spitting out grass.

I got in the shower and got out and got dressed and got tired so OF COURSE I got hungry so I ate a bunch of chocolate and then I was thirsty so I drank a bunch of water and then I ate some ice cream and then some popcorn and then I felt like I was gonna throw up. So I went to bed.

Haha... I wonder why she calls me seaweed brain? (Seriously, why?)

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I waited on the porch of my boyfriend's cabin for a minute, then knocked on the door. "Percy? Open up!" I yelled, and then heard loud snoring. "PERCY!"

I heard a snort, then a "bam!" then a few footsteps, and the door opened. And there stood the tall frame of my gorgeous boyfriend.

He tried to step outside and hug me groggily, but instead the big klutz stepped forward and slammed his forehead REALLY hard on the door frame. BAMMM! (3 M's, SEE?) He cussed like a trucker.

"Thou shalt not curse. Gods say so."

He snorted. "Maybe YOURE mom, but not MY dad."

I scowled. "Figures."

He laughed. "Ow. My head hurts." He pouted, like he wanted me to kiss it. He probably did, the big baby.

"Well, I guess it does." I said, acting like I didn't care how he was staring at me with those ... green... eyes... NO! PULLL YOURESELF TOGETHER! GODS!

"I wasn't taller than that yesterday. I swear." He screwed up his face like he was trying to remember if he really was telling the truth.

I laughed. My seaweed brain... there's so much kelp in there." Aww! Daddy's wittle guppy gwrowing up?" I asked like I was talking to a three year old.

"Shut up and kiss me already! Geez... it's this hard to make a girl make out with me?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed.

I went to stand on my tiptoes, and he leaned down. We made it work. He had grown, but I liked it. It was hot. The only thing I Didn't like was that it was kinda obvious that he'd be stronger than me soon, (he was pretty weedy now..) Which I'd hate. Like when we were just friends and he got taller than me. I hated that too. I like to beat him up.

He was staring at me. "Whatcha thinkin?" He asked like that weird chick on Phineas and Ferb.

We sat on the bed. "How much you look like your dad."

He looked freaked."Huh?"

"Yeah." I Didn't even have to lie this time. Normally I told him something totally not true. Normally, with Nico. Haha, last time we told him there was something stuck to his butt, and 'no- you didn't get it off, Percy.'

"H-how?" He asked.

"You've got the same face. You will have the same body."

"Haha- I have the body of a god." He smiled." And you're like your mother. Only much more beautiful." he kind of whispered the last part, looking scared.

Lightning flashed, and Percy jumped up, cowering.

"Gosh- MOM!" I yelled. "QUIT SCARING MY BOYFRIEND! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

He sat down, smiling at me, and kissed me. Or made out with me.

It got steamy fast. Literally. One of Percy's powers. (Sometimes he can't help it when he's with a certain steamy someone, i.e.- me) the steam was so humid, it made you wanna take your clothes off. Percy did. "How 'bout you now?" He asked, grinning his idiot grin. (Why do I like it so much?)

"Hmmm- no." I answered, and He looked disappointed.

It was lunchtime when we stopped.

"Percy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Lunchtime."

"Ohhhhh..." He perked up like a dog." Yum." I laughed.

"Annabeth, there are two things I love- you, and food." He went to get changed out of his sweatpants and we went to lunch.


End file.
